


Stars

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Deep throat, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Ichigo takes grimmjow camping to show him the stars.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 60
Collections: GrimmIchi_Pride_Week_2020





	Stars

Ichigo sighs walking up the mountain, Grimmjow behind him, “Why are you sighin’ ? You ain’t carrying anything.” The bluenet grumbles, camping equipment on his back. The redhead rolls his eyes, “I’m human right now, not you, you have more strength to carry everything.” He chuckles lightly at the low grumbles Grimmjow makes.

It was an hour later that they reach their destination, a grassy plateau. Grimmjow dropped the bags and sat down. He gives his new boyfriend a few minutes to catch his breath, before unpacking the camping gear.

By the time they set up the tent, it was already sunset. “So, why’d you bring me all the way up hear? To watch the sunset?” Grimmjow asks, sitting down next to Ichigo, giving him his cup of tea. “No, it’s a surprise, but the sunset is beautiful too.” The redhead smiles back, making Grimmjow’s heart melt.

“Yeah, it reminds me of you.” Ichigo blushes at that, Grimmjow wrapping an arm around him. When the sun goes down beyond the horizon, the strays of light soon following it, Ichigo pulls out a blindfold and puts it on his boyfriend.

Grimmjow being who he is protests at first, but eventually complies. It’s been a while, the heat of the sun vanishes entirely, the cold of the night replaces it. “How long?” Grimmjow complains, feeling the heat of Ichigo’s body pressed against him.

“Soon enough.” Ichigo replies, pushing Grimmjow on his back. Both laying on the ground, the bluenet with his hands behind his head, Ichigo with his head resting on his boyfriend’s pecs. The redhead waits until the night is dark, and the light of the sun completely gone before removing Grimmjow’s blindfold.

Despite Grimmjow now living in the world of the living with Ichigo, he’s never seen the stars. Clear skies in the city was a rare occurrence.

Grimmjow’s eyes went wide, filled with wonder. Ichigo chuckled softly, “It-it’s beautiful Ichi.” Grimmjow says, eyes never leaving the stars above. “The stars sure are beautiful tonight.” Ichigo says. And they are, the sky is clear, the milky way shining bright in the middle, the sky was illuminated.

“Thanks Ichi, for brining me here.” He says, squeezing his boyfriend in a tight embrace. “It’s something you had to see.” The redhead says, kissing his lover on the cheek. “Yeah, sure is different than Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo chuckles at that, “Really? I think it looks about the same.” He teases, earning him a light punch on the shoulder.

“See over there.” Ichigo points, “That constellation is called Cassiopeia, the ones next to it are Lacerta, and Perseus.” Grimmjow hums, then he points out, “That one looks like Aizen’s dick.” “Huh? Where?” Ichigo looks, puzzled. After a few minutes, Grimmjow laughs, a confused Ichigo finally gets the joke and laughs along.

They spend hours looking at the stars, enjoying each other’s company, with no one around to disturb them, no pesky hollows, no smart ass quincies, no annoying green haired espada. “Look a shooting star! Make a wish Grimm.” ‘A wish huh?’ he thinks, and nods, doing just that.

“What ya wish for?” the bluenet asks, “I’m not telling you.” Ichigo blushes, “Fine.” Grimmjow says, laying back in the grass. Few minutes pass, before he feels a hand caressing his thigh. Ichigo changes position, now in between the bluenet’s legs.

Grimmjow got on his elbows, watching his boyfriend intently. Ichigo smirks, unzipping the arrancar’s pants. Pulling them off along with those pesky boxers. Grimmjow hissed at the cold air touching his cock. 

Ichigo stares at the cock for bit, how could he not, Grimmjow was big, very big, even soft. The thick slab of meat rested on the smooth crotch, big ball hanging bellow. Ichigo takes the cock in his hands, slowly pumping it to life. 

“Nnngh Ichigo.” Grimmjow moans, the redhead barely able to wrap his fingers around his cock. Ichigo leans forward and licks the member from base to tip, swirling his tongue between the foreskin and the head, then teasing the slit, before wrapping his mouth around Grimmjow’s thick and long cock.

Their eyes lock, Ichigo gives boyfriend a seductive look before he begins his descent. Slowly but surely, he swallows more and more of Grimmjow’s cock, his throat bulging at the size. Grimmjow’s eyes go wide as he watches, he’s always amazed that Ichigo doesn’t have a gag reflex. 

When Ichigo reaches the bottom, the bluenet throws his head back in pleasure, howling at the tight heat surrounding his cock. Ichigo hums, sending sweet vibrations into his lover’s cock. “Fuck!” Grimmjow shouts, hands turning into claws, gripping the grass.

Ichigo smirks, showing no mercy, he pulls back all the way, teasing the slit really quick, before diving down again. He goes slow at first, but quickens the pace, expertly face fucking himself on Grimmjow’s cock. One hand reaching for one of the bluenet’s nipple, while the other went down to fondle Grimmjow’s heavy sac.

Grimmjow is panting, his ears growing out, covered in fur, the bone mask now a crown. Hair reaching the ground and good thing he was barefoot, cause his legs just transformed. He bucks his hips, watching the stars. Before smirking down at Ichigo, grabbing his head and face fucking the redhead in his own pace, rough.

Time passes, and Grimmjow was close, Ichigo’s moans, the hand fondling and squeezing his sac, the other teasing his nips, and the way Kurosaki looks at him sometimes, he can’t take it anymore, he gives a few more thrusts, before he goes balls deep and roars. Scarring the nocturnal wildlife. He comes, filling Ichigo with the hot fluid, until it was too much.

Ichigo has stars in his eyes as he gags, cum spurts out his nose before he pulls back. Thick ropes cover his face and hair, the redhead coughs lightly, before smirking and leaning down to lick some cum dribbling down onto Grimmjow’s balls. 

Grimmjow smirks, getting up and picking up his boyfriend, he heads for the tent, placing his lover on the inflatable mattress and zipping up the tent. “Wishes do come true.” Grimmjow whispered to himself. The night was filled with grunts, howls, roars and moans.


End file.
